1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus to be rotated by the wind for performing work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of devices having vanes rotated by the wind are available for performing work, such as generating electricity, etc. The known devices, however, are inefficient since the vanes of these devices are always exposed to the wind.